The invention relates generally to an apparatus for use in splitting wood. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved splitting device which has a pivotally mounted wedge-shape portion for use in splitting logs.
Prior art log splitters typically include a cutting edge which is held in a fixed position. Wood to be split is positioned adjacent the cutting edge such that the longitudinal axis of the wood is substantially parallel to the cutting edge. The log splitter also includes a means for advancing the wood towards the cutting edge which is positioned at the other end of the wood. Typically, the advancing means is a hydraulic cylinder having a piston and rod that can be advanced in a direction towards the wood to force the wood against the cutting edge. As the wood engages the cutting edge, a cut is made in the wood. The advancing means continues to force the wood against the cutting edge causing the wood to be split. In order to advance the wood against the cutting edge, much force must be applied. Often the grain of the wood to be cut does not follow the longitudinal axis of the wood and greater force is required to cut and split such wood.
The problems associated with splitting the wood become more significant if the wood is a hardwood or if the grain of the wood is small. The advancing of the hardwood against the cutting edge causes a bending or torsional force on the cutting edge.
In addition, the prior art log splitters often do not maintain the wood to be split at a proper position against the cutting edge during the splitting operation. Frequently, as the wood to be split is forced against the cutting edge the wood is forced in an upward direction, causing the wood to be only partially split. Further, since the prior art log splitters require a great deal of force to split a log, the advancing means capable of delivering the necessary force is required to adequately split the wood. Often, these advancing means are expensive to manufacture and to operate and significantly increase the price of the log splitter.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a wood splitter that can more easily split wood having a grain pattern that increases the difficulty of splitting the wood. Further, it is desirable to have a wood splitter that maintains the wood in the desired orientation during the splitting operation.